Conventionally, vehicle interiors are provided with one or more air duct outlets which are connected by ducts to an outside air source and/or to a heating and/or air conditioning system that provides cooled and/or heated (“conditioned”) air. Because it is generally desirable for vehicle occupants to be able to adjust the direction of air flow within a vehicle interior, air duct outlets are typically provided with adjustable vanes or louvers. In addition, air duct outlets may be provided with dampers that allow vehicle occupants to control the amount of air flowing therethrough.
Conventional air duct outlets typically utilize one or more sets of louvers to mechanically redirect an air stream flowing therethrough. While this technology is proven and successful, louver assemblies can be complex and expensive to manufacture. In addition, conventional air duct outlets typically provide an air stream deflection range up to only about 90° (i.e., −45° to +45° relative to a centerline of the flow direction of an air stream). Air stream deflection ranges in excess of ±45° in conventional air duct outlets typically result in large pressure drops and lower air flow rates, which are undesirable.
In addition, air duct outlets are conventionally designed to allow the passage of a large amount of air so that the cabin of a vehicle can be cooled/heated as rapidly as possible. However, passengers typically can tolerate relatively high airflow rates only for a limited time before starting to feel uncomfortable. This problem has been addressed by the use of oscillating air duct outlets wherein the oscillation of a set of louvers causes an air stream flowing therethrough to oscillate or sweep back and forth such that a passenger experiences direct airflow only for limited durations. For example, the Mazda 626 automobile incorporates an oscillating air duct outlet. This air duct outlet uses a small, dc motor (geared down to low rotational speed) to drive a crank which, through a shaft, mechanically moves air-directing louvers back and forth in an oscillating pattern, thereby imparting a sweeping motion to an air stream.
Unfortunately, the use of motors and associated rotational linkages to generate oscillating air stream motion can be somewhat complicated and expensive. Vehicle manufacturers are continuously seeking components, such as air duct outlets, that have enhanced functionality (such as oscillation capability) and durability, yet are cost effective to manufacture. Vehicle manufacturers are also continuously seeking components, such as air duct outlets, that can enhance styling within a vehicle, yet remain functional and economical.